Wedding Day
by AbigailPeters
Summary: My vision of what FitzSimmons' wedding would be like. Please R&R


A/N: This is a happy one! Yay! The wedding of Simmons and Fitz, or Jemma and Leo, whichever you want! Cupcakes all around!

Abby

Ooooo

Simmons looked out over the happy crowd. Everyone stood as she made her way down the aisle, a long white train trailing behind her. Two bouncing little girls skipped ahead of her; letting orchids fall to the ground from small baskets they held in their hands.

The smiles that met her were only faces in the crowd when she saw him. She looked at Leo and her breath catch. She nearly stopped walking but urged herself on. All she wants is to be with him, to feel the warmth that radiates from his skin and hold him all of the time. She smiled at him and he did the same to her, but all he could think was how excited he was that this was the woman he gets to spend his life with. This is the woman who he can love and hold for the rest of eternity, especially if they work on the eternal youth drug they were thinking about. He chuckled a bit at the thought.

She approached a little quicker now, trying to get the long white carpet behind her and stand up with the one she loves. Hell, she would run if she could. When she finally got to the bottom of the stairs she looked up into his cool blue eyes. She walked up, cautiously mounting each step. She never liked heels and her mother forced her into them, but she didn't mind now. She stopped in front of him, looking at his black tux. She gathered his hands in hers. She stared into his eyes once more until the Justice of the Peace cleared his throat.

"Sorry." She mumbled, causing everyone and her partner to laugh. She smiled shyly then and looked to the Justice.

"Marriage is what brings us together today." He began, but Simmons could not pay attention. She looked to her husband, well, soon to be husband, and smiled slightly. Oh how she loved him. She could already see herself in the kitchen on Sunday morning, mixing pancake batter, flour all over the place. He comes down the stairs in plaid pajama pants and a white undershirt. He smiled when he sees her and goes over. He places his hands on her waist and she laughs when he kisses her nose. A small moment, but a moment that belongs to them all the same.

"I do." Fitz said, bringing the bride out of her daydream. She smiles wider and the Justice continues.

"And do you, Jemma Simmons, take Leo Fitz to be your lawfully wedded husband. Through love and war, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." She said without a pause. None was needed. It was not something she needed to think about. She knows she loves him. And she knows he loves her, the same amount, if not more.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife." The Justice said happily. The two turned to each other and slowly brought their faces closer. Jemma closed her eyes just before their lips met. The cheers of those around were drowned out from the passion and excitement of that moment. She pulled away and looked up to Leo's face. His eyes were closed as well. She laughed lightly, making him open his eyes and he smiled before taking her hand and leading her into the ball room.

"May I have this dance?" he asked her. All of the guests were gathered around the dance floor, waiting for the new couple to take it and dance their first dance together. She smiled and nodded before he took her hand once more. Only, this time, she led him onto the dance floor. She put one arm around his middle and held onto the other. He rested one of his on her waist and took her waiting hand.

The music began slowly. They took their first steps together and smiled. The small and simple dance continued for a few minutes before others joined in on the floor. But, the happy couple did not notice. They were too caught up in each other's company. They moved together at the same pace, even when the tempo of the song changed. They didn't notice when several people tried to cut in, or even when Jemma's own father wanted a dance. They stayed together; looking into each other's eyes and talking about their life together that began that night, and will continue on forever.

"I love you, Jemma." Fitz told her. She smiled like the Cheshire cat.

"And I you. I will love you, forever and for always, until my heart stops beating and even after that." She whispered. His smile matched hers and then they got closer. Fitz closed the remaining distance between them and they shared a loving kiss on the dance floor.

Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. I wish I did though. I might look into that…. Woops, never mind they said no.

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I thought it was a good place to end it. I can't wait for Agents of SHIELD to come back! :D Please tell me what you think and we shall meet in my next story.

I hope you enjoyed,

Abby


End file.
